Lemon and Lies Revised and Edited
by SSSammiSue
Summary: I used "Lemon and Lies" for a school project and had 2 professors help me and give me advise for the story. I'm really proud of what it turned into, and I hope you guys are too.


I don't understand anything anymore. This is supposed to be easy, find the antidote and go. My blue and white sneakers slosh through the muck of the sewer. I feel gunk splatter on my jeans as I walk and I'm thankful I chose an old pair. My blue eyes framed in a pair of black glasses can barely see through this dim sewer. My mind drifts to last Saturday night. That was the last normal night Brian and I had together. We recorded a video for my YouTube channel, my mom Babz made us dinner, and we snuggled together in my twin sized bed whispering into each other's ears until we fell asleep. I wish I lived with him in New York. I could be there with dinner on the table when he gets home from work too tired to make himself anything. His weekday job of being an Information Technology project manager keeps him in New York while I live in Connecticut spending my weekdays creating and editing videos for my YouTube channel. YouTube is a business, but with only 40 thousand subscribers I don't make enough, so I also work full time as a server at TGI Friday's. I am able to put all my hours in Friday, Saturday, and Sunday to focus on YouTube the rest of the week. Because of our schedules Brian drives his Malibu here almost every weekend, and I drive my Ford Fiesta to Brian's place whenever I can.

It would be nice to find a new job and move to the city with Brian. The only scary part is we've only been boyfriends for eleven months, and surprisingly, for being 25 years old he's my first boyfriend. Starting a relationship by having one of my subscribers message me about meeting up is quite different, but I am so happy he did. I wouldn't be in love right now if he never messaged me. The first time he sent me a picture of himself was the first time I saw his electric blue eyes. And when we met in person for the first time we ended the night just sitting in his car talking for hours. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to keep talking to him but I had to go home to Babz at three in the morning. Babz is my mom, I call her Babz because her name is Barbra and I can. It's just Babz and I living in the house, we kicked my dad out when his true colors showed after I came out to my parents. I still have a couple scares on my back from that day. I don't talk about him though, he's not worth it. And then there's my older brother, but he lives in Texas with his new wife. Catching movement outside my car window I look up. A small dog bursts open a grate in the road and runs away.

I get out of my car and run over to the opened grate. Thankfully there is a ladder that I use to climb down and step into the grossness of the sewer. Something tells me that guy I saw a week ago is a little shadier than he lead on. What is he hiding in a sewer? I get my phone out to light the way through the darkness. I stay to the side following the path of the sewer. With each step I take I can hear the echo around me. This seems sketchy, I'm starting to get the feeling this guy wouldn't want me down here. As I continue towards what I hope to be a lab of some sort paranoia starts to build inside of me. What if he's following me? I guess if I don't trust him I could always touch him; although I might need his help figuring this whole thing out. Why does this have to be so complicated? I see something glowing up ahead and make my way to the light. I find myself by a torch mounted on the wall.

"Well this seems a little out of place being in a sewer and all," I say, thinking out loud. I look forward and see the entrance to a large room. The floor drops down slightly as I take a step into the room, and I run my hands against the wall hoping to find a light switch. My fingers land on something and I flip the switch. Twenty feet above me four large bright lights flicker on as I begin to examine the room. It's definitely a lab. I look around for some sort of vial or beaker, anything that looks promising. I come across a cabinet labeled "Cross Genetics" and figure it's a good place to start. I walk across the room and look at everything in the cabinet. It all seems too scientific for me except one label: Lily's bite remedy. Lily must be the name of the dog that I saw. Feisty pup, she must have bit the guy working on her. I open the cabinet and grab the beaker.

"Dan!" Well crap. Someone was following me. At least I recognize the voice.

"Brian stay away from here, and from me." Not being able to touch him since the incident a couple weeks ago was agony. I can't hurt him though, that's why I had to end things. As long as he doesn't screw this up, things might be able to go back to the way things were.

***1 week earlier***

I woke up in Brian's arms, his presence reminding me it's Sunday. I get out of the bed carefully, not wanting to wake him. I gaze at his cute sleepy face wishing I could stay in bed listening to his heart beat as we talk. But I have to go into work today. It sucks that I always have to work when he comes to stay with me, but that's how nearly every weekend is.

TGI Friday's is busier than usual; at least that means more tips. Thirteen hours later I clock out, leaving at 1am. The long hours should have tired me out yet I'm wide awake. I decide to use my time to go get some pink lemonade cookies at Target, so I get in my car and start my drive. I take the country roads as I drive through the darkness. I don't see a single car or light, and the darkness somehow grows, getting darker and darker as I continued. With my eyes focused on the road I barely notice the glow of what could only be an animal's eyes. The glowing eyes dart across the road in front of me. I hit my breaks, trying to avoid the animal. The second I feel a thump on the front of my car a bolt of lightning blinds me. In the same moment it feels as if a jolt of electricity strikes my body and an unnatural static shock runs through my veins, warming my entire body and leaving me paralyzed for a moment. I quickly regain my composer, put the car in park and get out to examine the damage. Stepping out of my car I immediately hear a small growl.

"I'm sorry," I say to the mystery animal. The growling stops and is followed by the whimpering of a dog. I can't believe I hit this poor dog! I approach the dog and drop down to my knees; but it's not lying down, the dog stands upright, unaffected.

A shadowy figure walks up to us, the person's ankle length jacket waving in the light breeze. The person reaches for the dog's collar with his gloved hands and clipped a leash to her. I lean forward trying to get a better view. "Don't touch me," the man says. I watch as he walks away with his dog, but after three steps the darkness swallows him up and he disappears. "Well that was freaky," I spoke quietly. I was only in that man's presence for a few seconds and I could tell there was something really strange about him. If that was my dog I would have picked her up! Kind of scared of what I just saw I continue my journey to Target, wanting to get home to hang out with Brian as soon as possible. When I arrive at Target the parking lot is empty aside from one lonely SUV parked quite far from the doors. I walk into the store and speed walk by the sales so I can get home quicker. I turn into the sweets aisle and run into a young blonde woman. The second our shoulders touch I feel a static shock. Time appears to slow down, almost coming to a complete stop as the shock continues. I see an image of this girl walking to her car and getting beaten and mugged. The vision and shock cease and I'm confused as fuck.

"Sorry," I mutter walking past her to get my pink lemonade cookies. What the hell just happened? I usually don't imagine strangers getting beaten. I must be more tired than I thought. I try to tell myself it's nothing as I approach the checkout. "Having fun on night shift?" I ask the six foot tall boy working the register, making conversation.

"I wouldn't call it fun exactly; I would call it paying for my college education though," He says as he rings up my one item.

"It's still Target, it's better than a lot of other jobs," I respond. Since shopping at Target is an obsession of mine it sure doesn't sound like a bad job.

"True. $2.89 is your total." I swipe my red card and type in my pin "Here you go, have fun baking," he says handing me the bag. Grabbing the handle my finger touches his and I feel yet another static shock. My mind decided to mess with me yet again as a vision of this boy enters my mind.

Someone who could only be his boss appears and says, "This isn't easy, but I have to lay off some people." The boy looks sad and confused. "I'm sorry Mark. I have to let you go." I snap back to reality realizing I only missed a millisecond because we're both still holding the bag. I walk away wondering why this is happening. The automatic doors open for me, but behind me I hear the same voice from my vision, "This isn't easy, but I have to lay off some people." Okay, what the hell is happening?! I continue walking but I hear the man finish before the doors close, "I'm sorry Mark, I have to let you go." Wow, I have no idea why I thought about this boy getting fired, but it sure is a freaky coincidence that it actually happened. I hope he can find another job.

After the day I've had I can't wait to get home and snuggle up in bed with Brian. That was so weird. It's as if I saw his future. But how could that be possible? I can't help but think if it weren't for me that kid would still have his job. Maybe the shock had something to do with it? I barely touched him. I put my thoughts to rest and drive home. As I walk to my front door my hand grazes over a flower Babz has growing in the front yard. I fingers feel like they are on fire and I look down. The flower began to wilt and die in front of my eyes. Something is seriously wrong with me. I stare at the dead flower trying to put the pieces together, but all I can think of is Brian. When I touched the cashier and then the flower something bad happened to them. I have no idea what is happening, but whatever it is it has to stay away from Brian. If I can't explain this to myself I sure can't explain it to Brian. He has to rationalize everything. If I told Brian I was causing bad things to happen he would tell me I'm crazy and sleep deprived. What CAN I say to Brian? 'I can't touch you and you need to leave' doesn't sound like it would go over very well. I feel like I should be able to come up with a better plan, but the only thing I can think of is make him mad enough to not want to sleep in the same bed. The only problem is even if I successfully pull this off he'll want to make up in the morning. A fight is temporary; if I want to keep him safe I can't be with him, not until I figure out what's happening. I love him more than anything, how am I supposed to break up with him? I'd rather make him break up with me, just so I don't have to say something that I clearly don't mean. I have one idea. I walk back to my car and take off my white and navy blue Lemon and Line bracelet, the same bracelet he wears every day, and hide it in the glove compartment of my car. Then I walk through the door hoping Brian believes my bluff.

"Where were you peanut? You should've been home an hour ago," Brian says getting off the couch and walking towards me as I walk inside.

"Sorry, I uh… went out." I say, scratching my cheek with my left hand.

"Hey where's your bracelet?" He's going to hate me for this.

"Shit it must have fell off at his place," I mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"What? Where were you?" Brian asks confused.

"Oh, I uh… nowhere. I mean…" I say, purposely stumbling over my own words.

"Dan, you're a bad liar. Stop being so mysterious and just tell me." I tried to make my face as stern as possible, trying not to break down then and there.

"Okay. I…" I pause trying to figure out my words. "I've been seeing someone else," I scratch at my jeans, "I'm sorry."

"Really?" He says shocked, with a slight grin and eyebrows raised. He obviously doesn't believe me. "We've been together 11 months, almost a year, I know you Dan."

"Why would I lie about this?" I say, trying to stay with my story and continuing to scratch at my thigh.

"You're so full of shit Dan," he says practically laughing at me. "You always scratch at your leg when you're lying. In fact your bracelet is probably in your glove compartment isn't it?"

"Why would you think that?"

"That's where you hide anything you don't want me to find. That's where you hid my birthday gift." My face shows complete confusion. "Yeah, I found that card and cologne you gave me last month in there. You don't have to hide anything from me. Now what's bothering you?" He reaches his left hand out and grabs my hand before I can pull it away. My entire hand tingles with electricity and this time the shock is a little stronger. I'm in a car with him and a deer jumps out of nowhere. Brian's speeding like usual and before I know it airbags go off and the car runs off of the road.

"No!" I yell. I'm once again in my house, realizing I never left. Terror appears on my face as I look into Brian's eyes.

"What?" Brian asks, unaware of what our skin touching can do.

"Leave."

"Why?"

"Brian you need to go," I say as serious as ever. I am not a serious person so Brian should know that and just listen to me.

"Dan I'm not going anywhere until I know what's scaring you so much." Brian took a step towards me. Itook two steps back.

"DON'T TOUCH ME. I'm serious."

"Dan, what the hell?"

"I'm not even positive what's happening, if I tried to explain it to you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me," Brian responds, not budging. If I say 'something bad happens to anything I touch' he'll say it's a coincidence. If I hold a dying flower in front of him he'll think it's some cheap magic trick. Brian refuses to believe in anything that can't be explained logically. There is no logic to what is happening here.

"I can't." I try to calm down. "Just _please_, go home. Drive carefully. Drive the speed limit. Please. For me." Brian could tell I was dead serious. But why? He has no idea.

"Can I get a kiss goodbye?" He says caving in.

"No. I just… I just need some time to be by myself. Look, I know I'm acting crazy right now. But I have my reasons, and you're going to have to trust me when I say this," I took a deep breath before finishing my thought. "We need to take a short break." He has no idea how much this is killing me. It feels like someone just tore my body in half, ripped my heart out, and sowed it back together.

I don't know what else I could do, anything less would lead to another one of those static touches, and who knows what else I would see. I go to my bedroom and lie down in my bed, forced to think about these past few minutes. That look on Brian's faces haunts my dreams tonight. I feel like shit not telling him what is happening. Now that I'm away from Brian tears flood down my face as I silently cry myself to sleep.

I open my eyes and shift my gaze to the clock. 12:41. I continue lying in my bed for another thirty minutes before I get up. I hear the TV in the living room, Babz is watching the news. I stay quite; I don't want her to know I'm in the room. I walk out of my room and look at the TV. They are telling some story about a girl getting beaten and mugged in the Target parking lot. Last Night. I saw that happen yesterday! Walking into the bathroom I see the blond in the mirror stare back at me. His hair is messier than usual from the constant tossing in his sleep. His eyes are red and puffy from every tear shed before falling asleep and probably during. And his shirtless body seems stripped of all the love that once was. I force myself to look away. Thoughts of last night consume me as I shower. I try to push those thoughts aside but the thoughts that follow aren't much better. I can't touch Babz either. No one. Any human contact could cause someone unemployment, physical violence, I don't want to know what could potentially be added to that list. I decide then and there that I can't live like this. I can't keep living without human contact. I have no idea where to start, but I need to find the source of this. After my shower I grab some special K bars, a pack of Oreos, and a couple Dr. Peppers and take them with me to my car. I sit in my car and reach for the glove compartment. I open it to retrieve my bracelet then decide against it, knowing it'll only make me miss Brian even more. I pull the seat belt across my body, hearing the click when it snaps into place. I put my key in and listen to the purr of the engine as the car starts. Not yet sure where I'm going, I start to drive.

I drive towards work, knowing something happened between getting out of work and coming home. I decide to take a detour to the park. Getting out of my car I look around at the few kids and parents here. I need to know more. I need to see more. I walk up to one of the parents watching their kid. "Excuse me," I say tapping their shoulder. That familiar shock runs through my finger and gives us both a small zap. I hear a car alarm go off and see someone forcibly open and get in a silver Malibu. I snap back to reality and look at the small parking lot.

"Yes?" She says looking at me. I found the silver Malibu and sure enough someone was trying to break in it that moment. The car alarm goes off and I look back at the lady.

"I just wanted- whose car is that?" I say turning to the parking lot, assuming it belongs to the recipient of my touch.

"That's mine!" She shouts, running towards her car. Am I causing this? Remembering the plant from last night I take a long walk. I don't want anyone in my vicinity. I'm probably a mile away from the park, and there is no one in sight. I find the largest tree and touch the pads of my fingers to the trunk. The branches shake and the green summer leaves begin to fall. I slowly press the palm of my hand to the tree as well. I can feel electricity buzz underneath my hand. It looks like nothing is happening though. I release my hand, turning around to see if anyone was near me. I return my gaze to the tree to find a giant hole burned into the trunk where my hand was. I am causing this.

I hear my phone beep three times, telling me I have a text message. It's my friend Matthew in California wondering if I can send him clips for a YouTube video he's working on. I take this moment to be grateful my friends are all around the world and not here in Connecticut. For once in my life my lack of "in real life" friends is a good thing. On my drive back home I'm tempted to go to Starbucks for my iced Americano, but I would probably make someone burn their arm on hot coffee. I think of Babz as I drive. Is it safe for me to live with her? We are not a touchy family, but I couldn't bear to see her hurt because of me. I wonder how she would react if I show her what is happening. The rest of the day I try to figure out what to say to Babz. I decide to tell her tomorrow after she gets out of work.

Tuesday I sleep until noon like usually. I decide to take an hour or so and record for Matthew's video. I also record a video of my own updating my subscribers on my life. Not about this touch thing though. And my viewers would go crazy if I said Brian and I are on a break, so I avoid that topic. I end up talking for six minutes about nothing, mainly Target and Starbucks like usual. I edit the video and once it's rendered I upload it to my vlogging channel. I have footage from a week ago that I still need to edit so I make it my mission to get most of that done today as well. At five I call Babz to get an idea of when she will get home. She says she's done with work and will be home in about an hour. When she gets home I'm sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Why did you call asking when I'll be home?

"Cause… I was wondering." I was really nervous to tell her this.

"You were just wondering? I thought you wanted to talk about Brian."

"Why would that be it?" I say.

"Did he not tell you? His mom called me earlier today saying he ran into a dear while he was driving." What?! My heart sunk as I remembered him grabbing my hand and that horrible vision.

"Is he all right?"

"He's a bit shaken up, and Lisa said he managed to hit his arm on the door hard enough to get a giant bruise. But other than that she said he's fine. His car is totaled. It could've been a lot worse if he wasn't wearing his seatbelt." God damn it Brian! If he didn't touch me he would be safe. I have to go see him. But I can't, I can't touch him.

"Brian," I say whispering, knowing I caused this. "I'll have to call him tonight. But I really need to tell you something."

"What is it? Did you get a job?" She asks excitedly. "Like a real job?" She adds.

"No." Why I'm letting her play twenty questions I don't know. She'll never guess.

"Are you moving?" She takes a short pause, "You're not moving are you?"

"I want to show you something, and I'm not sure how you're going to react." Confusion shows on her face. "Follow me," I say walking towards the front door, "Just don't touch me," I add opening the door. Walking outside I stop at the flower I killed yesterday.

"Don't touch you? Why are you worried about me touching you? What are we doing out here Daniel?" She asks, hands on her hips, annoyed I'm taking so long.

"Something's happened to me. And I don't want anything happening to you." I'm nervous. "Do you see this flower?" I say, pointing at the healthy sunflower next to the dead one.

"Why's the other one dead?" She says pointing at the one I killed.

"Because this happened," I say reaching for the healthy flower, "try not to freak out too much." I wrap my hand around the stem, right underneath the petals. The bright yellow fades to brown, the dead petals falling to the ground as the rest of the flower wilts. I release the stem from my grip and look at Babz. She looked surprised more than scared. She was stunned so I started to explain myself.

"This has been happening lately. Anyone I touch, something horrible happens." I can tell something clicked in Babz as her face went from shock to concern.

"Brian," she says, understanding.

"I told him not to touch me. And I'm telling you the same thing. That's why I needed to tell you. It was either this or leave you. I already left Brian."

"I really wish I could hug you right now. You can't isolate yourself from everyone though. What are you going to do about work this weekend?" Babz always has to be the voice of reason.

"Shit. I don't know. I can't harm the customers. I guess I'll have to call in." I've never missed a shift before. With any luck my manager Keith won't be to mad.

"Let's go inside and I'll make dinner. And you better call Brian and tell him." She walks back in the house and I follow.

"Tell him what? That I made him get in that accident? That I've made people lose their job, get in a car accident, have their car broken into, or get beat and mugged at Target?"

"The one at Target," Babz didn't know about guy losing his job or a car broken into, but the Target story was familiar. "That was on the news."

"You should know Brian wouldn't believe me."

"Either way you need to talk to him. Show him the flower thing! Just don't kill any more of my flowers."

"It would take more than something that looks like a magic trick to make him believe me." Babz gives me a stern look. "Okay, I'll call him," I say, giving in.

As Babz sautés veggies and cooks chicken on the grill I head to my room to call Brian. I open my laptop to see if he's on Skype so I can see his face. He's not online so I just call his cell phone. It rings six times and then gives me his voicemail.

"Hi, Brian. There's a lot I want to say to you. But there's a lot I don't want to say. Babz told me you ran into a deer. I really wish I could come see you and take care of you. Things aren't great for me, though, and I don't want to put your safety at risk. I'd promise that I will fix everything but I'm not sure how to do that. I hate having this distance between us, but that's good for now. Until I figure things out. I love you." I hung up thinking that will probably confuse him more than anything.

Two days go by and Brian still hasn't called me back. I'm torn between going to see him and staying here, but I can't risk him getting hurt again. I try to focus on other things, like how my phone call with work will go tomorrow morning. I plan to say I have the flu and I'm puking on everything. Keith definitely won't want me working. I set my alarm for 8 am so I can call in as early as possible. When my alarm goes off I call into work using the best sick voice I can make. My manager Keith picks up the phone.

"Hi Keith, it's Dan Cyprus. Look I've been puking all night. I know I'm scheduled the next three days but I don't want to give anyone the flu. Do you think you can find a replacement for me?"

"Well, I don't think finding a replacement is the hard part. Do you remember the policy on missing work Dan?"

"Sure. Three no call, no shows can get you fired. But I'm calling."

"No matter the reason, if you miss three days of work in one pay period your job can be terminated. I don't want you puking on customers but if you can fake it I suggest coming to work. Otherwise you will probably get fired." You have got to be shitting me. "I should be able to find someone for Saturday and Sunday, but I really need you today, Dan. You know how busy Friday's are."

"Alright," I say giving in. I can't lose my job, I have bills! Wondering how the hell today is going to go, I get in the shower and get ready for work. I get to work at 10:55, five minutes before my shift starts. I walk into the back to clock in.

"Hi, Dan," one of my coworkers says, about to tap his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I say, flinching and pulling my body away from him. Realizing how that comes out I add, "I'm sick. I don't want you to catch it.

"Why are you working then?" he says.

"I'll probably be contagious all weekend but if I miss all three days I get fired."

"That sucks," he says and then walks away.

Thankfully the day started fairly slow so there weren't too many bodies to avoid. Every second I was worried I would bump into someone causing food poisoning or something. Once I have to serve a table with a baby is when I get even more nervous. It is not likely for a customer to actually touch you, but with babies flinging their arms every which way it terrifies me. Because I'm so worried I do act a little differently, but I still try to give my tables service with a smile. Whenever I'm in the back waiting for food I stand in my own little corner pretending to look sick. Everyone I work with today can tell I don't want them near me, but they think it's because I'm sick. Turning around from one table another waiter comes right behind me. I put the empty tray I'm holding against my side, shielding me from an accidental touch. I flinch at the simplest things all day, refusing to cause anyone any harm. At 5pm there's like a million people in here. I probably look like an idiot with how slow I'm walking around, but I have yet to touch anyone. As closing time creeps forward I'm proud of myself. I swear at one point it felt like everyone was packed like sardines in here. I close with four other servers and we're done by 12:30.

"Dan," Kelsey, one of the other servers says, "I know you said you're sick but you did really well today. Maybe you should just come to work the rest of the weekend."

"I really don't want to go through that again," I admit. She doesn't even know the half of it. I get home by one, crawl into my bed, and fall asleep within 5 minutes.

I'm not going to lie, it felt nice to sleep in on a day I was supposed to work. Especially with how exhausted I am from working yesterday. By noon I woke up and made my way into the kitchen. Opening the fridge I find a package of bacon, so I decide to cook some of it up and make a sandwich. I fry a couple eggs, stick two slices of bread in the toaster and wait for all my food to be done. I assemble my bacon, egg and cheese sandwich and sit at the table to eat. Something as small as this sandwich, Brian's favorite sandwich, made me think of him. I miss him. I'd do anything to fix this and get things back to how they were.

I need to figure out what caused this deadly touch. I mean it hasn't been deadly yet, not to humans anyway, but I can't risk it. After work last weekend I drove to Target. I hit that dog. It can't be any normal dog, though. It wasn't harmed. Neither was my car now that I think about it. There was lightning. The shock I felt from hitting that dog could have been more than adrenaline. Something happened to me in that moment. With any luck if I can find this dog it'll somehow lead me to something, even if it's the creepy guy in the jacket. So I leave my house around 4 pm to start looking. I get a text from Brian saying "Where are you? I want to talk." He must be here in Connecticut. I don't know what I could possibly say to him, so I leave it unanswered. I drive to TGI Friday to retrace my steps. I don't know where I was exactly when that dog appeared. Pulling into the parking lot one car in particular sticks out to me. Brian's dad's Honda Accord. That explains his text, he knows my work schedule but I'm not there. I quickly drive off, not wanting Brian to see me. It doesn't help that my blue ford fiesta stands out pretty easily. Driving down the road to Target I do my best to figure out where I was on Sunday. I remember passing a carpool parking lot right before seeing the dog. I find the lot and park there. Then I get out of my car to look around and take in my surroundings. A few cars drive by as I stand there next to my driver's door. I hear a car turn into the parking lot and I turn around. Brian followed me here. I have half a mind to jump in my car and leave, but instead I stand there waiting for Brian to get out.

"Why aren't you at work?" Brian asks climbing out of his car and closing the door behind him. I really am happy to see him, but it's very dangerous for him. He's already hit a deer because of me, what's next?

"The same reason I told you to go back to New York."

"You didn't give me a very good reason," he says walking forward, now at the other end of my car.

"Hitting a deer and totaling your car isn't a good enough reason?"

"That doesn't have anything to do with it."

"Look. Something happened to me that I can't explain. Anyone I touch seems to have some horrible accident or bad luck."

"You didn't make me hit that deer. Me trying to text you while I was driving is why I hit it. It's not your fault, it's called a coincidence."

"You don't get it," I didn't have anything left to say so I opened my door and got in my car. "Go home, Brian," I say to him before closing my door and driving off. I still felt like the reason he got in that accident in his version. I was the one he was texting. When I get home I find Babz watering the flowers around the house. She said she was cleaning the house and asked for my help, so I mowed the lawn and cleaned the bathrooms. I picked up some stuff in my bedroom, but it is so messy it's practically a lost cause. I also play some Diablo, staying up into the early hours of the morning playing it.

Sunday morning I hear Babz whistling out in the family room. After checking the time I realize it's not even morning, it's one in the afternoon.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Babz says as I walk out of my room.

"Morning," I respond sleepily.

"I was looking for my sunglasses earlier and checked in the glove compartment of your car, I didn't find them but I did find your bracelet," Babz said pulling my bracelet out of her pocket. "I don't know why you had it in there but I figured you'd want it."

"Sure. Just put it on the table, I'll get it in a second." This is how we exchanged anything this past week.

"Why haven't you been wearing it?"

"I guess it was kind of mine and Brian's thing. You know I screwed things up last week," I say, unsure of putting it back on, it just didn't feel right.

"It's still a cute bracelet, and I'm guessing it holds a lot of happy memories," She looked at me like she was concerned, "You haven't seemed like yourself this past week. I just want you to be happy."

"Okay," I say picking up the bracelet and clipping it together on to my left wrist, "Well, I'm going out. I probably won't be back until late." I go find some old jeans and a navy blue V-neck and drive out to my stake out spot. I park in the carpool parking like yesterday, hoping to see that dog that has caused me so much trouble. The hours go by and I see nothing. I keep looking at my clock: 7:42… 8:56… 9:41.

Every other minute I think I see something move across the road. It appears to be nothing, but I keep watching. 10:07. Something that could only be that dog pops off a grate in the road and darts out. Does this guy really keep a dog in an underground room? I wait a couple minutes to see if the guy would come out, but I don't see him. I guess it's up to me.

I get out of my car and run over to the opened grate. Thankfully there is a ladder that I use to climb down and step into the grossness of the sewer. Something tells me this guy is a little shadier than he lead on. As I stumble through the darkness my hands graze across the wall telling me which way to turn. Every time I pause I hear the echo of my footsteps. The paranoia tells me someone is following me but it is too dark and too silent to know for sure. I take small steps and eventually see a promising light up ahead. Forty steps later I find myself by a flaming torch mounted on the wall. It gives off just enough light to show me the entrance to a big open room. I feel around the wall until I find a light switch. It looks like I'm in a scientist's lab. I need to find some kind of antidote. A cabinet labeled "Cross Genetics" filled with vials of different liquids seems promising. Scanning my eyes over all of them I think I found what I'm looking for. It's titled "Lily's Bite Remedy" with a picture of a dog on it. Lily must be the dog's name.

"Dan!" Shit. Someone really was following me. It's not the scientist guy though; I recognize the voice too well. My eyes shift to the entrance of the lab, landing on the boy I love.

"Brian, stay away from here, and from me." Of course he starts walking towards me. I look at the contents of the beaker; it's liquid but it has the consistency of shower gel. _This better work_, I think to myself as I pour some into my right hand and rub it over my arms. Aside from the warmth of the gel, I don't feel anything. Something tells me this isn't working. Taking a quick look back on the label I read "_if you come in contact with Lily, rub on infected area."_I never came in contact with her; this stuff won't do me any good! Brian's getting closer to me. I can't let him touch me! I run across the lab, not sure what to do now, but my priority is to stay away from him.

"Dan! I don't know what the hell you're doing but stop it! Come back here!" I glance behind me to see Brian chase after me. I take bigger strides and suddenly there's no ground for my feet.

"Ahh!" I scream as I fall into a large hole in the floor. What the hell was this guy thinking when he designed the place?!

"Dan!" Brian yells, seeing me catch myself with my right hand_. Shit this stuff is slippery_, I think as my fingers slowly start slipping. Brian kneels down in front of me, "Dan grab my hand!" He says quickly, offering me his right hand. I see the metal clip on his bracelet shining in the light as he holds out his hand.

"I can't," I say, not wanting anything bad to happen to him. I don't care what happens to me, I need to know that he's safe.

"Don't be an idiot, grab my hand! I'm not going to stand aside and watch the love of my life fall into god knows what!" The tips of my fingers slip off the edge as soon as I shoot my left hand up for Brian. I feel the tug when he grabs my hand as I start to fall. I also feel the shock. I can feel the electricity on my fingertips as he pulls me up. Brian's face begins to form in my mind. No. NO. This can't happen! All I can see is him in this lab, accompanied by Lily. The electricity slowly runs through my fingers. A bright white light starts to form in the vision. The shock begins to run out of my fingers. The white light glows around him as Lily comes closer, teeth bared. The electricity runs across my palm; it begins to leave my hand. I can feel the electricity concentrate on my wrist, as if some barrier stopped it from moving any farther. The light starts to covers his body. It shines throughout the vision and throughout my mind. "Thank god you're okay!" I hear him say. He wraps his arms around me and the second he closes his arms to wrap me in a hug the electric shock sizzles out. The white light shines so bright it completely covers the vision, not allowing me to see anything.

"I love you." I say finally wrapping my arms around him in return.

"I know. I love you too," he says. I think I am finally ready to explain myself. I let go of him and look into those electric blue eyes I love.

"You wouldn't have believed me if I said-"

"What are you doing here?!" An angry voice yells from the opposite side of the room.

"Shit, we gotta go!" I say to Brian, looking over at the scientist with his dog. Something told me he wasn't a very pleasant person. We run for the entrance and towards the ladder that brought me down here. "This is the closest thing to urban exploring I'll do with you!" I say to Brian as we run through the sewer. I can start to see the ladder as we get closer. "Almost there!" We make it to the ladder and Brian climbs up first.

"Shit!" He says.

"What?"

"The grate is back on. I'm not strong enough to get it off!" He says pushing on the grate. I think for a second.

"I know someone who is." I say, looking back at the guy running towards us. "Lily!" I yell out, and I hear her paws hit the ground twice as fast as any other dog. "Brian get out of the way, you don't want her to touch you."

"You think a small dog is stronger than me?" We hear her bark, telling us she's coming. Suddenly the little ball of fur comes running out and jumps into the air, head butting the grate and unblocking our path. "Okay, she's stronger than me." Brian admits, quickly climbing out. I follow behind him climbing as quickly as possible. Once I'm out I move the grate back in place and jump on it to get it back securely in the ground.

"Get back here!" The scientist screams as I stomp on the grate. We run to my car and look back, watching Lily run off.

"Well that was fun," I say sarcastically, looking at Brian. "So what made you follow me down there?"

"You in a sewer by yourself? I figured whatever the hell you were doing you might need help. Why don't we go back to your house and we can talk." We both get in our cars and drive to my house. Walking up to the front door Brian starts to explain his side, "I went to your restaurant Saturday and you weren't there. Then I went again today. When I didn't see your car there I went inside to ask someone why you weren't working." I opened the door and we stepped into the empty house, then he continued, "Walking outside I saw you leave the parking lot and I followed you. I kept my distance this time to see why you were going back to the same spot I found you yesterday. So what happened to you?"

"I knew you wouldn't believe me, but maybe you will now. I ran into that dog, Lily, with my car. Apparently she's some kind of mutation or something, that scientist guy didn't say anything. All he said was "Don't touch me." I guess something about her affected me. I had horrible visions of anyone I touched, and they were all coming true. I could even kill plants. I couldn't let that happen to you. I think I'm better now though, because when you saved me something inside of me stopped that horrible vision. I didn't want you to help me because I didn't want to touch you, I didn't want you to have to experience whatever pain I envisioned." After our little adventure into that lab he has to believe me.

"I've already experienced the worst pain I can think of, breaking up with you. And as for these visions ending, falling into that hole and dangling there probably spiked your heart rate. Your heart pumped more blood into you and-"

"Rationalize it all you want," I say interrupting him, "I'm just glad everything is back to normal."

"In that case," Brian gave me a loving look and grabbed my left hand with his right, "Will you be my boyfriend again?" This small gesture made me so happy and I gave him the biggest smile.

"Yes." I leaned forward to kiss my boyfriend, something I have desperately wanted to do for a week now. My lips formed perfectly onto his upper lip. I instinctively place my hands on his waist, not wanting to let go. I pull him in closer to me, pressing our bodies against each other. "You're staying here tonight, right?" I ask in-between kisses.

"Absolutely. I just got you back, I'm not going anywhere." Brian presses his lips against mine yet again, our lips molding together perfectly as if that's exactly where they belong.


End file.
